


《下一夜》 (番外II)

by springtoffee



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee





	《下一夜》 (番外II)

彬振/ bo煥/金三角 

 

 

練舞的時候，金韓彬照例蹲在鏡子前，以觀眾視角審視整體表現。

金振煥今天狀態很差，幾次漏拍不說動作還軟綿綿。

他皺著眉，抿了抿嘴，想忍下來，卻還是張口罵了。

 

“都幹什麼呢? 還要不要練了?”

“振煥哥，你又慢了。再來一次。”

 

被指名的人可能真的是累了，腳下踉蹌一絆，雙膝直接落地，吭咚一聲，發出老大的聲響。兩旁金東赫和宋允亨伸手想扶，卻來不及，只撈了一把空。

 

金振煥朝他們揮揮手，”沒事，沒站穩。再來一次。”

 

金韓彬眉頭紋路更深了，”振煥哥你不行的話就先休息一下。”

 

朝他擠出抱歉的苦笑，”不行也得行，沒時間了，再繼續，趕緊的。” 金振煥揉了揉膝蓋說。

 

金韓彬也不想休息，時間真正急迫的很，他們得把舞先練熟，最好練到聽到音樂能夠直接反應，閉著眼都能轉換走位的地步。

 

幾天後他們得拍MV，時程表定下來要往後延期，不說勞師動眾，耗費人力物力財力，租攝影棚臨時要退是不可能的，往後挪還不見得有你要的時間空缺。反正就是全部麻煩。

 

他想趕著這兩天把舞練好，然後還可以調整走位後等等細緻表現的部分。但是金振煥真的很不在狀態，讓他一股子氣不知該往何處發。

 

都幾年了，不知事情輕重緩急嗎。

 

演出和MV拍攝絕對放在最前面，時間表行程表都是早早敲定的，身為團員的人不知道自我管理，身體線條也好、皮膚狀態也好、健康體力更是。

 

難不成他一天到晚在工作室裡熬著作詞作曲，每天日夜顛倒覺都睡不好，還要跟社長大人、PD們鬥智鬥勇，說服他們理解詞曲製作的含意和初衷，想盡辦法讓歌曲得以發表，這樣的同時，還得一個一個去盯團員們的動態生活狀況?

 

有沒有搞錯?

 

臉色於是越來越難看，他也不想擺臉色，但是情緒無法受控。他覺得委屈，被他珍視的團員們背叛了。為了大家做這麼多，回報給他的是什麼?

 

“韓彬啊，好不好休息一下? 振煥哥身體不舒服…” 金知元把帽子壓在臉色泛白的金振煥身上，拍拍他的肩讓他坐著緩一緩，自己走到金韓彬面前說到。

 

金韓彬雙掌交叉摩娑著，抬眼冷冷看著金知元。他其實更氣這樣的時候，分明有狀況的人是別人，出來幫著說話的永遠都是Bobby。

 

沒錯，他知道自己看起來冷情冷面，但是大家相處這麼久了，他們難道不懂他嗎? 不知道他只是氣頭上說話衝了點，真有什麼事，難道不幫著想護著他們?

 

金Bobby是不怕他沒錯，金振煥呢? 他的振煥哥，胼手胝足一起爬過練習生時代一道一道難關的金振煥，難道也怕他，不敢來跟他說話嗎?

 

“你讓振煥哥自己來跟我說。” 打開金知元想拍他肩膀的手，金韓彬第六感很足，他知道有些事情在他背後發生，而他非常不喜歡這樣的感覺。

 

“Bobby啊，… 韓彬啊，是我沒做好，我們快一點練吧，我可以的。啊?” 話對著金韓彬說，金振煥最怕他板起臉來，在他眼裡，金韓彬比他認識的人都敏感，可能智商高，看事情的角度和層面都和一般人不一樣，對事物的感受性也不太一般。

 

這樣的人活得很辛苦，一般的人不懂他們的纖細和尖銳，所以只能藉由音樂、藉由詞曲傳遞他們的內心世界，他們的世界觀。

 

金振煥很想好好幫他保有這一片淨土，最好能幫他排除擋在前方的障礙和扯開拖著他後腿的阻礙。

 

而當那個阻礙居然是他自己的時候，金振煥簡直是不能忍。

 

他一咕嚕從地板上爬起，伸伸腿腳，表現出自己無礙，一邊往兩旁走，扯扯定在四周的允亨、東赫和粲右。當他們三個有了口角，其他人絕對是安靜往兩旁站，他們自己的事，只有他們能解決，其他人插不上話的。

 

這幾乎是不成文的規定，從練習生時候起就是這樣。儘管一起經歷了兩次淘汰生存戰，儘管同吃同住像親兄弟一般生活了六、七年之久，只有這樣的時候，他們三人是一體的，其他人心中即使不好過，也只能接受。

 

金振煥走到具俊會身邊的時候，具俊會已經從椅子上站起來，扯住他的手臂強把手上的大毛巾往他身上蓋，”先擦擦汗再繼續吧，哥。”

 

金振煥對他感激的一笑，卻意外看到具俊會看了他一眼，卻又很快的轉移視線似乎想避開他的眼神。  
他覺得奇怪但也沒有時間多想，具俊會心裡有事，按照平常，他可能會先拍拍他的肩，然後問問他怎麼了。  
但是現在時間不對，韓彬又還在氣頭上，如果不快點完成練習，那冷凍的氣氛就更讓人難受了。

 

他給具俊會投去抱歉的一眼，然後指揮金東赫準備音樂，宋允亨眼色快的打起拍子。金振煥過去拉金知元的時候，被他碰到手的金知元眉心一皺，快速反抓住他的手腕壓制著。

 

不准說。金振煥抬起頭給他警告的一眼。

 

小巨人不是白叫的，金振煥正色起來可以有十足的魄力，那是老虎不發威被人當病貓，他不喜歡衝突並不代表他害怕衝突，當他瞪著你的時候，那就是沒得商量，最好照做的意思。

 

好歹是大哥，你不能不尊重。

即使是為了他好也一樣。

 

於是練習又重新開始了。

 

經過被打斷的不快，大家都集中精神了許多，連金振煥也似乎感受不到身體上的虛弱，可能體內二十萬分的精力都被他強硬的徵招使用，毫不在意之後透支可能付出的代價。

 

又練了無數次，金韓彬蹲坐在鏡子前方，好長時間沒有移動身體。

 

他拿雙掌遮在眼旁，一來是更專注聚焦眼前畫面，二來正好擋住他的神情。

他知道他現在臉色一定難看的很，尤其是看見金振煥分明痛苦沉重的身體，硬是強逼著踩住節拍和順序，他又氣惱又逼於責任無法寬待他們，只能咬著牙默默地等。

 

最後終於拍掌，他撐著鏡子起身鬆鬆腿，架起攝影機然後加入最後練習。

金韓彬很會跳舞，記舞能力也佳，從他開始到結束往往不用兩三次，他這回卯足了力拼命一次就完成，因為他看見金振煥身體已經開始晃了。

 

“OK!” 金韓彬從影片上做了確認，終於大發慈悲的結束了練習，東赫和粲右歡呼著跑了出去。

 

金韓彬回頭想找金振煥，只見金知元壓著他的脖子，把他自己的外套壓在他身上，逼著他往外走。

 

“去哪兒呢?” 金韓彬喃喃自語。

 

“Bobby哥要帶振煥哥去醫院。” 沒想到有人應，金韓彬回頭只見坐在一旁又拿起手機的具俊會披著毛巾滴著汗的說。

 

是了，具俊會。“你怎麼不去?” 金韓彬索性看著他。

 

“有Bobby哥在，我去幹嘛?” 聳聳肩代表不在意，金韓彬卻從語調中聽出另一層涵義。他是玩耍的夥伴，喝酒的酒友，真正有事情發生的時候，金振煥的手從來不是往他的方向伸。這點兒自知之明他還是有的。

 

金振煥，你真造孽。

你知道這裡有多少人為你牽腸掛肚的?

 

“回來的時候，傳個SMS給我。” 金韓彬嘆了口氣，比起追去醫院他還有其他必要他做的事情得去處理。具俊會和那兩人住同一層，他想有些話得好好和金振煥談談了。

 

 

………………….

 

 

金韓彬感到煩躁，具俊會跟他說他們回來了，但並沒有說，這兩人回來以後累得倒頭就睡，還睡同一張床上。

 

更過分的是，可能發燒的人覺得冷，金Bobby一手攬著他的腰，一手護著他打完點滴發冷的手臂，金振煥踡在他懷裡，像隻安靜的小動物，一點兒違和感都沒有。

 

金韓彬一點兒也不想放他們兩人一起，又不好把人叫醒，於是硬擠上床邊空隙，拉過被毯子，毫不客氣的睡了下去。

 

金振煥的床不小，金韓彬想著他現在知道床大的好處了。

不但可以在上頭翻滾，手腳伸長不用怕掉下去，還可以必要時擠上三個男人。

好吧，三個身形偏瘦的男人。

 

金韓彬自己也累得夠嗆，才躺平沒多久，順著金振煥深沉的呼吸聲，他也很快的進入夢鄉。

 

再次睜開眼時，最先看到的是睡在床鋪最裡邊的Bobby。

 

他仍舊側身環抱著金振煥，只是從背後摟抱變成了正面相擁。金振煥的臉被他埋在自己胸前，一種很專屬保護欲的抱法，金振煥的手臂橫過金知元的腰腹，雙腿則是親密的被夾在對方的腿中間。

 

金韓彬眨了眨眼，而後定定地看著已然清醒直視自己金知元。“什麼時候開始的?”

 

“開始什麼?” 裝蒜時的金知元看起來特別真誠。

 

“別裝傻，你知道我說什麼。什麼時候開始的?” 金韓彬的眼神上下掃過他們相擁的姿態，他還沒看過哪個好朋友好兄弟睡覺是這樣睡的。

 

“不關你的事吧，韓彬。” 懶懶的語氣直接將對方撇開，金韓彬本來還想好好談，這下子直接崩了，跟維吉尼亞混混談個屁?

 

“金知元，他是我的。” 金韓彬眼珠子很黑，好像濃濃化不開的墨，當他凝神肅穆盯著別人的時候，裡面幾乎可以形成一股暴風，將他緊盯的對象捲了進去。

 

金知元可不管那一套，他毫不在意的回視著，他們一同長大，怎麼會不知道金韓彬有多固執又有多執著。他知道他每一個神情和不自覺的小動作，像現在他分明已經快氣瘋了，卻還是將憤怒的烈焰壓制著，隱藏在他有如刀鋒般的眸子中。

 

“你是蓋章還是簽名了? 金韓彬，不要因為他總是疼你讓著你，你就可以把他禁錮在身邊。他不是你的所有物，你給不起的，我有。”

 

“你有?” 金韓彬彷彿聽見什麼笑話，“你跟我半斤八兩，你能給他什麼? 充其量不過是趁虛而入，他沒自信、怕寂寞，你可以花時間陪他，但你能給他自信心? 給他真正需要的?”

 

金知元不說話了，他知道金韓彬說的是事實。

他甚至知道韓彬做的歌，大部分是為了金振煥。

 

最符合他的聲線，最能發揮他特色的曲風，甚至連舞蹈編排都盡量讓他有著最吸引眼球的Killing part。金韓彬要讓金振煥知道，他有足夠的實力和魅力，能穩穩地站在舞台的中心，接受如潮水般的愛戴和擁護。

 

他不是金三角的附屬品，不是Double B的拖油瓶。有金振煥，才有他們。

他是金三角的中心點，是他們心之嚮往的所在，金振煥伸出雙手，將他們三個人緊密聯合在一起。對他們來說，他才是生命裡的光。

 

“你們兩個好不好背著我談? 我是病了不是死了，你們當著我的面談歸屬，是打算怎樣?”

 

恐怕談話的兩人一開始就沒打算瞞著金振煥。

 

對金韓彬而言，他本來就是來找金振煥的，多了一個礙事的金知元，雖然不是他所預期，然而既然金知元在這裡已經出現了分量，那麼一起談談，也是無妨。

 

而金知元更是如此。

 

和金振煥的關係對他而言是板上釘釘，生米煮成熟飯，跑不掉的熟鴨子。他可不想因為金韓彬說了什麼，從中阻撓，讓護著金韓彬的金振煥，一時耳根子軟，在他不知道的時候轉了彎，做了奇怪的決定。

 

金振煥推開將他摟得緊緊的金知元，在床鋪上坐正了身子，燒剛剛退，腦子還暈呼呼的，他不是很清楚為什麼自己落到這樣的談話焦點中。

 

“几南尼，你怎麼可以這樣? 沒有經過我同意就跟Bobby在一起呢? 你不是一直都知道我對你的心意嗎?”

 

金韓彬的撒嬌一般是不存在的，只有對著他的振煥哥，必要時會出現這樣抱怨加上討好的語調。

 

“心意什麼的……，等等，Bobby! 我們在一起嗎?” 抓錯重點的金振煥double迷惑。

 

“唉咿… 金几南你可不能這樣。你不是交往前純潔的奉行者嗎? 我們都那樣了，我什麼都給你了，你可不能這樣對我~~~” 金知元的撒嬌才是天下一絕，金振煥沒眼看，直接撇過了頭。

 

金振煥覺得頭又疼了，那個混亂羞恥的夜晚，他至今還沒搞清楚到底兩個人之間怎麼回事呢。

 

既然金知元不提，他也就不問。

 

若有似無的曖昧也好，富有挑逗性的眼神也罷。他不討厭，又不確定這是否真是喜歡，只能就這樣子懸在那兒。沒想到現在對方一語道破。

 

所以那代表著關係確認嗎? 他們還真是成人關係啊 -- 做了就算是了。

還有，被吃乾抹淨分明是他好嘛! 聽金知元在那裏胡說些什麼?

 

“MO? 什麼都給了?” 金韓彬聽到後一抬眉，往前一撲，直接將金振煥壓回床墊上。“我也全部都給你，几南尼，全部都。”

 

金振煥雙手被鉗制壓在耳際，下身被卡在金韓彬的雙腿間，金韓彬俊朗的臉龐離他不到半個手臂寬，高挺的鼻子對著他，他不知該躲還是該如何，他不敢看金韓彬的眼，怕被他深邃的眸子給吸進去。

 

怎麼會討厭韓彬呢? 分明一直都是放在心上最重要的位置。

那… 一直對金知元的感覺，又是什麼?

 

他求救似的看了一旁的金知元，不解地發覺他根本沒有打算阻攔的意圖。

 

“几南你別看我啊，我知道你選不了的。不管是韓彬，還是我。”

“我也不是大方，不想你為難，我只能看開接受罷了。” 金知元聳著肩，好像不嫌事大，一手摸著金振煥的臉，”只是你啊，再有其他人我可是不許的。”

 

說的這是什麼話哪?! 他是這樣朝三暮四水性楊花的人嗎?

金振煥想像自己和隊上其他什麼人產生特殊關係，不禁狠狠的打了個寒顫。

 

問題是，三個人也是很糟糕啊。

 

那為什麼接受了金知元，還居然不排斥金韓彬?

難道像Bobby所說的，他內心總是放著這兩個人，在天平的兩端，沒有誰輕誰重，好好地保持了平衡了嗎?

 

等等，他還沒想出個頭緒呢，怎麼就被這樣那樣擺弄了呢? 他還是病人啊。

他們不是求出道練特技舞蹈啊! 兩人扛著他是打算怎樣?

 

“我看你也不太排斥，不然我們就試試看吧?” 

 

試你的大頭鬼，他想斥駁金知元的’嘗試說’，卻因為張了嘴被金韓彬趁虛而入。

 

怎麼躺在Bobby身上被韓彬親吻是這麼的舒服呢?

 

金振煥的腦子成了一團糨糊。

裡面有兩個人四隻手，摟著他撫摸著他。

 

當他偶爾回復一點兒思考力的時候，腦袋想的是– 原來Double B默契超群是真的啊!

 

一個撐著他讓另一個進攻，一個玩弄他的上半身另一個就專注開發他的下半身。他好像被放入慾望的圈圈裡，浪潮起起伏伏，金知元的吻充滿挑逗和逗弄，金韓彬的則是霸道又需索的。

 

怎麼辦? 他兩個都喜歡，哪個都不想放手。

 

“我就說几南尼是貪心鬼吧。” 

 

喘過氣來的金韓彬將金振煥牢牢攏在懷裡，當然免不了得讓金知元同時把手也嵌在當中，誰叫他在另一頭，也緊抱著不放手呢。

 

 

 

 

原來兩個人的秘密，現在是三個人的了。

 

 

\- Fin -


End file.
